I Think You Know Me
by NightmareWalker
Summary: Beck plots to get Jade and Tori back together. Andre just wants to stay in one piece. Twist from 'Tori Fixes Beck and Jade.' Giftshot for Masterkungfu2013. Jori! T for language.


Alright guys, a one shot for Masterkungfu2013! A spin-off of 'Tori Fixes Beck and Jade,' just so you know. Uuumm...not much else to say.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Beck leaned against his locker, chatting with Andre and watching students file through the doors before school began. "So, what are you doing the night of the Full Moon Jam?"<p>

"Well, I got a...a thing, yeah." Andre squirmed and Beck smirked.

"Oh? Okay, well I'll just write down that you 'have a thing.'" He pulled his PearPad from his jacket and was tapping away when Andre grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, man, check it out."

He nodded toward the lockers across the hall and Beck saw a small, mousy haired girl approaching Tori nervously. Her books were held in front of her chest like a shield as her eyes darted nervously around the corridor before she sidled up next to the brunette's locker. "Hey...Tori?"

"Hm?"

She shut the door and leaned against it and the girl tucked a piece of hair behind her ear with a shaking hand. "Ah, hi...hi." Tori offered an easy smile and the girl returned it weakly. "I'm Alison, from your, ah, from music theory?"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah, and I was wondering, well, you remember that project we had to do, and if you wanted, I mean, I've been having trouble with some of the specifics, and I..."

She floundered and Tori smiled gently down at her. "Hey, it's all right. I wish I could help you, but..." Tori chewed on her lip and the guys could almost see Alison zero in on the motion. "I've got...toooo, color coordinate my socks tonight. Yeah, every couple weeks I color coordinate my socks, and I've been neglecting it, so...sorry." She offered a sympathetic smile as Alison's shoulders slumped and she nodded dejectedly and wandered off.

Beck and Andre approached her with identical raised eyebrows. "Color coordinating...your socks. Well, if that's not original, I don't know what is."

Andre shook his head and Beck thumbed in the direction Alison had left. "That sounded an awful lot like a date, Tori. Why don't you go out with her? She's cute."

"Yeah, but...I just can't."

"Why?" Andre looked confused. "She's a pretty girl, you're unattached, take her on a date! It seems pretty-"

"Sssshhhh!" Tori hushed Andre and waved her hands in his face.

"What are you-stop it!" He beat away her hands and she readjusted the strap of her bag, looking slightly panicked.

"Don't say that word, don't even think it!"

"What word? Date?"

"Ssssshhhh!" She shushed him again and Andre frowned.

"Girl, you tripping on something?"

"No! It's just, I mean, it's just-"

"Jade," Beck stated with certainty.

Tori nodded and sighed. "I just, I can't do that to...to..."

"Hey, it's alright. I understand, I dated her too, remember?" He offered a sympathetic smile and Andre cut in between them.

"I'm confused. What does tall, dark, and dangerous have to do with this? You guys have been broken up for a couple months now." Tori swallowed roughly and Beck facepalmed. Andre winced and shuffled closer to her, rubbing her shoulder. "Sorry, chica, I shouldna said that."

"No, it's alright. You're right, it has been a couple months now," a burst of emotion flew across her face before it was covered by nonchalance, "and I should...should want to go on dates again."

"But you don't?"

"No, I do, I just..." The warning bell rang and Tori jumped. "I-I gotta go, I'm gonna be late. Bye, guys." Tori strolled down the hall and Beck and Andre watched her disappear around the corner.

They began meandering toward their homeroom silently. "We should do something."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, we should do something about Tori and Jade."

Beck stopped Andre in the hallway next to the janitor's closet and Andre raised his eyebrow incredulously. "Are you suggesting we set them up on dates?" Beck nodded. "With people?" Another nod, slower this time, and exaggerated. "Who aren't each other?"

"Yes? Isn't the point of them breaking up? So they can be with other people?"

"Yeah, but...are we still talking about the same people? You do remember Jade, right? You used to date her, carries a sharp pair of scissors, threatens anyone who looks at her or Tori the wrong way with bodily harm?"

"I know Jade, Andre. Tori's still really bummed out about them breaking up, it'd do her good to get out with someone for a night."

Andre began backing away slowly, holding his hands up like they would shield Beck's words from reaching him. "No, nope, no way. I am not getting in the way of the she-demon. If you wanna risk her very pointy wrath, go ahead, but this guy is staying on the sidelines."

"Andre..."

"No, man! Jade tears people like us up and eats them for breakfast! Do you know what she'd do if she found out we tried to set her, or Tori, up on a date!? Plus, how would you even get someone to ask them out? Everyone here is terrified of her, you know, except for you and Tori." Andre shoved his hands deep into his pockets and his eyes shifted nervously up and down the deserted hallway like he expected Death herself, wielding large scissors, to strike him down and drag him into the River Styx.

"I don't know, couldn't we just ask one of the guys to ask her? You know lots of guys, don't you?"

"Yeah, but none of them are crazy enough to talk to Jade without riot gear. The only way you're gonna get anyone to ask Jade or Tori out is if you pay them money. Pay them lots of money."

* * *

><p>In the hallway later that day, Andre and Beck hovered just around the corner by the drinking fountain, peeking around it at the lockers. Tori was loitering at hers, digging through it for her afternoon books and humming to herself quietly, when she heard a quiet cough on the other side of the metal. She shut the door and found herself face to face with a tall dirty blonde guy. His feet shifted nervously on the tile and he glanced at her before jerking his eyes away. "Ah, Tori?"<p>

"Yes?"

"Ah, hi. I'm Gilbert, from History?"

"Oh, yeah, you're the kid who sat in the glue last year, right?"

"Yeah..." He rubbed the back of his neck and took a couple steps away from Tori.

Beck groaned and scowled. "C'mon, man, just ask her."

Gilbert took a deep breath and stepped into Tori's personal space, driving the brunette back toward her locker. "Uh, yeah, that's me. You look, you look really nice today. I was wondering if you...wanted to have dinner with me tonight? Or see a movie?"

Tori tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and clutched her bag to her side. "Um, well, I mean-"

"Hey!" Everyone in the area jumped and looked around for the voice, scattering as Jade pushed through students toward the duo by the lockers. Beck cursed and Andre looked mildly terrified. Jade shoved between Tori and Gilbert and crossed her arms defensively. "What are you doing?"

"Um, h-hi, Jade. Jade, hi, I was just-"

"Hitting on Tori? What did you say to her?" Jade's bare shoulders bowed dangerously and her eyes narrowed. Gilbert trembled and almost dropped his bookbag.

"I just, told her she looked nice today-"

"So what, she looked like crap yesterday?"

"No, no, that's not-"

"So, you're saying she just happened to get lucky today?" Jade advanced on him, her hands clenching tightly around her backpack and her boots thunking ominously against the tiles. "That she usually looks gross, but just rolled out of bed this morning and _accidentally_ threw on the right clothes?"

"N-no, not at all, I mean, I don't-" Gilbert retreated quickly and looked over at where the boys were half hidden behind the corner. "Forget it! You can keep your money, I'm not asking her out!" He sprinted down the hallway and the boys found themselves pinned underneath Jade's dark eyes. Two dangerous steps in their direction and Andre was shivering and trying to get away, but Beck caught his sleeve and held him in place.

"You _paid someone_ to ask Tori out!?"

They looked at each other and turned tail, Jade hot on their heels with a bloodcurdling yell. The few remaining students who had dared stayed to watch looked at Tori, who stood in stupefied confusions by her locker. "What just happened?"

* * *

><p>"Beck, Andre, where are you!?" Jade stalked the school, intercepting students and asking if they'd seen the duo. The terrified students shook their heads and she threw them to the side. "Come out, cowards!" As she ran up the stairs, Beck and Andre darted out of a shadowed alcove and threw themselves into the janitor's closet.<p>

"Oh, man, she's gonna kill us!"

"No...maybe maim us for life..." Beck said contemplatively.

Andre moaned and his head met the wall. "We gotta stay in here forever now!"

"Maybe she'll take her anger out on a bear?" Beck offered and Andre hit his head against the wall again.

"We're never gonna leave this closet!"

The door opened and he threw himself into Beck's arms, wailing dramatically until he realized it was only Tori standing in the doorway with a confused expression on her face. "What are...do you two need a moment?"

Beck twisted out of Andre's grasp and straightened his shirt out. "No, we were just wondering if you'd seen Jade?"

"No, but what was Gilbert talking about, you guys pa-"

A dark shadow dropped from the ladder and Andre shrieked again and grabbed Beck. Jade stood from her crouch and watched them with deceptively calm eyes. Beck saw her hand twitch and a second later a roll of toilet paper was being shoved against his throat. "I will kill you both with this!"

She pressed the roll to his jugular and he swallowed reflexively before Tori came between them and put her hand on Jade's wrist. "Let go of the toilet paper, Jae." The recently unused nickname caught Jade off-guard and Tori used the moment to pry the cloth from her limp grasp. Jade blew hard through her nose and Tori leaned against the door, suddenly looking tired and wan. "What are you guys doing?"

"We thought-"

Andre raised his hand and looked between between the two girls. "I just wanna say, I was dragged into this."

Beck pinned Andre with a look. "_We _thought it would be nice for Tori to get out with someone and-"

"So you _paid_ someone to ask her out?" Jade looked livid and her eyes narrowed to slits. She went toe to toe with Beck, her face disturbingly close to his, and he fought back the urge to retreat. "Because that's a great idea! Let's just pay some douchey guy to ask out my-"

"Jade, stop." Tori laid her hand on Jade's bicep and felt the flex of muscle under the skin. "No, he's lucky I don't castrate him with my-"

"Stop!" Three heads looked with surprise at Tori, dumbfounded by her uncharacteristic outburst. She looked uncomfortable and sad, her eyes shiny with unshed tears as they met and tripped away from each face.

"Just stop, Jae. You don't get to act like my jealous girlfriend anymore, it doesn't work that way. That's why we broke up in the first place; you were so protective, and I loved how you kept the creeps away, but it was going to land you in jail." Tori swallowed and her eyes trained on a spot over Jade's shoulder. "You can't protect me all the time, Jade. I have to stand by myself, too." She backed out of the closet and the remaining three looked at each other in silence.

Jade carded shaky fingers through her hair and fixed her eyes on Beck. He could see her switching gears, shoving sadness and fear into a box in the corner and letting anger cover her like a cloak. "You paid someone to ask her on a date." The flat words chilled both guys to the core and Andre tried to sneak away again, just to be pulled back by Beck. "You _paid_ some moron who couldn't string two words together, to take Tori out on a date?! What the hell is your problem?!"

Her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides and Beck held his hands up to calm her. "Jade, it's not what you-"

"Don't give me that bullshit! Why would you have to pay someone to-"

"'Cause guys are terrified of you! They're scared shitless to ask either of you out, because you'll react like you just did!"

"That's how I like it!" The words slipped out before Jade could censor them and Beck saw a flash of pain in her eyes before she covered it with her normal impassivity.

"What?"

"Never mind, Beckett. Get out of my way." Jade pushed by them and fled out the door, snarling at a couple freshmen who didn't move out of her way fast enough.

Andre's head hit the wall with a thunk as he relaxed. "Thank god that's over, I thought she was gonna eat us."

"She misses her."

Andre looked at Beck, who had followed Jade with his eyes until she disappeared around a corner. "Huh? What are you talking about, man?"

"Jade, she misses Tori. She slipped, didn't you hear it?" Andre still looked confused and Beck explained. "She said she liked that people were scared to approach either of them. She wouldn't have said that if she didn't still like Tori. After me and her broke up, she gave me the go ahead to date whoever I wanted, and never looked back. Nothing happened the night I took Meredith out-"

"Except that you left her halfway through the date."

Beck smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, but still. She didn't end up in the hospital, or miss school, or have gum stuck in her hair. That was only a couple weeks after we broke up. This is almost three months, and neither of them have so much as gone out for a night. I think Jade misses Tori, and we need to get them back together."

Andre's eyes widened and he backed into the wall. "Hey man, c'mon, I almost died today! I don't wanna push my luck anymore!"

Beck just smirked and grabbed his collar. "Here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

><p>Tori wove between lawn chairs toward a table filled with drinks and snacks. She grabbed a can of soda and was on her way to an open chair when Beck called her name. "Hey, what's up?"<p>

"Not much, just drinking some punch and talking with my friend."

Tori quirked her eyebrow and took a sip of her soda. "Uh huuuh...what do you want?"

"Can't I just talk with my best girl friend?" Beck put a hand to his chest in mock shock and huffed haughtily. "I am offended that you think I have ulterior motives, Miss Vega!" She chuckled and he dropped his hand to laugh beside her. "I just had a question for you, that's all. Do you think you could ever get back together with Jade?"

The question caught Tori off guard and she gaped at him, drink halfway to her mouth. "I-I...yes?"

"Is that a question, or an answer?" Beck kept his face open but pressed her for certainty.

Tori studied the aluminum in her hand and pursed her lips. "...Yeah, I could see myself getting back together with her."

"Why? Why not date someone nice, who doesn't make it her life's goal to terrorize young children and isn't a total bitch some days?" Beck stuck one hand in his pocket and leaned against a column. "Wouldn't it be easier?"

Tori tapped a nail against the can and resolutely stared at Beck. "It would be easy to date someone who doesn't glare at every person who looks at them, or me, the wrong way. It might even be nice if I didn't have to maneuver a minefield of insecurities and triggers when I have a conversation about families, or the past. But you know what? I like dating a girl who fights back, and has strong opinions and isn't afraid to let you know. I like dating a girl who's insecure but won't admit it and only lets me comfort her if I say it makes me feel better." She smiled and her eyes were far away.

Beck's smile was lopsided in his own remembrance. "Why?"

"Because it's not easy, dating someone like that. But easy is boring, and nothing that's really worth having is easy to get."

Beck's smile widened and he clapped Tori on the shoulder. "That's what I wanted to hear. Why don't you go talk to Jade?"

Tori fidgeted and looked nervous suddenly. "What? Now? I mean, I'm not even dressed really nicely, or-"

"Tori. Go talk to her. I think she's been missing you. I'll tell Andre to stall." Beck gave Tori a little shove toward the stage and Jade, who was twisting a cable around two fingers. Tori stumbled and blue-green eyes zeroed in on her like laser beams, pinning her in place until Beck gave her a nudge again. She straightened her jacket and walked with as much confidence as she could onto the stage. Jade watched her with raised brows and carefully impassive eyes and Tori grabbed her wrist, dragging her offstage.

Jade twisted her arm out of Tori's grasp once they were behind the curtain and Tori spun to face her. "What do you want, Vega?" Tori winced at Jade's hard tone and looked away. She backed up a couple steps until her back met the wall and Beck's words floated into her mind again. _She misses you._

Squaring her shoulders, Tori stepped boldly into Jade's personal space and couldn't help the smirk as Jade's expression changed from wary curiosity to surprise. "I want to talk with you."

"You're doing a very good job of that right now; if that's all, I have a song to perform." Jade tried to head back out onto stage and Tori grabbed her wrist again. Jade whirled on her heel to rebuff the brunette and found herself caught in warm amber eyes.

"Can I...can we have a second chance?"

Jade looked utterly bewildered, so much so that the protective apathy in her eyes dropped away to reveal a deep vulnerability. "I..."

Jade turned her head to the side and Tori ducked to meet her eyes again. "I know I said some stuff when we broke up, and I still stand beside it, but...I miss you, I miss us."

"It certainly didn't seem like that when you were breaking up with me, saying that I was 'stifling' and 'overbearing.'"

"I...I'm sorry, it was just, you keep everyone at arm's length unless you're dating them, and you were trying to impose that on me, too. I don't work like that, Jade, I like meeting new people and getting to know them, not driving them away." Her thumb rubbed along Jade's hand and she watched her shoulders drop slightly.

Jade faced her again, all hard edges and blank eyes, and Tori prepared herself. "You...can't just expect me to change, Tori, you can't control me and make me dance on a string for you." Tori didn't expect the quiet statement, and when she looked up at Jade, was more surprised to see openness in her eyes.

"I...why would you think I'd try to control you? You can't be controlled, or pushed around, it's like trying to tame a panther."

Jade smirked and, just like that, was her normal, overconfident and sultry self. "You think I'm a panther?"

Tori swallowed and she chuckled. "It seems like it sometimes..." Jade's smile bared her teeth and Tori could feel the tension between her shoulder blades as she slinked toward her.

Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's neck and pressed her nose to her cheek as she whispered into her ear. "I'm dangerous, you know that, right? You only get one warning, Vega."

Tori exhaled shakily and her hands found a home on Jade's hips. "I'm not afraid of you."

Jade pulled back enough to stare into her eyes, affection and playfulness dancing in them. "I can't convince you?"

"No." With that, Tori leaned in and pressed her lips to Jade's and took her lower lip gently between her teeth. Jade's arms tightened and her nails scratched at Tori's nape, drawing light lines on her skin and making Tori shiver. She drew back and smiled at Jade. "That's why you're like a panther. You have a tendency to scratch."

Jade husked out a laugh and her fingers played with the short hairs at Tori's nape. "You've never complained before."

Tori shook her head and pecked Jade's lips again. "I'm still not, just saying. C'mon, you've got a song to sing."

Tori dragged Jade toward the curtain and Beck appeared from behind it. There was a happy gleam in his eyes and he handed Tori a microphone. "I thought you'd like to introduce her." Tori smiled and Jade offered a smirk at him.

Jade stopped Tori just before they went into the light and looked over her shoulder at Beck. "Don't think I forgot what you did, Beckett. I'm going to get you back for it."

Tori tugged on her hand and rolled her eyes. "Jae, remember what I said?"

"Yeah, Vega, what of it?"

"You still need to work on it."

Jade laughed and threw her arm around Tori's shoulders. "I will, but later, after I've worked on my scratching issues." Beck could see Tori's ears flare with color and couldn't help his own small blush.

"Oh my God, Jade, get on stage and sing." Tori shoved her in front of her and announced the young woman, to much applause. Standing stage left with Beck, she offered a thankful smile and wrapped him in a warm hug.

"Thank you so much."

"Hey, like she's saying now," he nodded at Jade who was looking at Tori and singing, "I think you know her."


End file.
